Doggy love!
by ShowmeFlorida
Summary: Italy gets turned into a doggy! oh no! what will Germany do?... (LEMON)
1. Chapter 1

One day, England was messing with some black magic stuff, you know what most British people do. Today he thought 'I know I'll turn one of the Axis powers into a dog!' and so he went to find that specific country. He originally wanted to turn Germany into a dog but an Italian got in the way sooo he kinda turned Italy into a dog instead which was a shame because England really wanted to embarrass Germany until an evil idea popped into England's head and so, England pulled out his magical wand and wafted it around in the air. Pink sparkles orbed around Germany and then disappeared. England hid and waited to for his little performance.

Germany suddenly got a strange urge to do something but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He wondered what might of been bothering him but he quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a high pitch bark coming from another room. He walked into the room of where he think he heard the bark. When he walked in he saw straight away a little doggy in the middle of the room. A blush crept upon his face and he didn't even know why. When he walked closer to the little doggy, he noticed something familiar about it. It was brown and had a little curl on its head, Its eyes were closed and as soon as it somehow saw Germany it came running over shouting "GERMANY! I'M-A DOGGY HELP-A MEEEE!" by this point Germany was like 'what the fudge' but instead of freaking out he just smiled creepily. Doggy Italy looked up at him confused. Germany went to Italy's eye level and whispered seductively into Italy's ear "your so cute as a little doggy." Germany scratched behind Italy's ear and then yanked on the little curl on his head making Italy yelp. Italy was wagging his tail showing Germany that he enjoyed the feeling, this made Germany smirk. Italy licked his face which made Germany blush and have a erection. Germany couldn't stand it any more and so he undid his pants and stood behind doggy Italy. Italy was really confused and finally said something "Germany what are you doing!" Germany was at Italy's butt hole, "sorry Italy I cant help it!" and with that Germany entered doggy Italy's booty. Germany thrusted into Italy hard whilst groaning, whilst Italy was also moaning a little as it was his first time and it hurt a lot.

* * *

Meanwhile in the next room...

Hungary looked over to Austria "I wonder what them lot are doing in there..." Austria shook his head "I don't even wanna no but its the last time there using the guest room."

* * *

back to the good stuff ;)

Whilst all this was happening England was still watching through his hiding spot smirking. "honhonhon~" England's face dropped, he knew that laugh from any where. "What the bloody hell are you doing here France!" he harshly whispered to the french man crouching down next to him. "Well I saw what was happening in here and decided to enjoy it with you of course!" France said whilst he had a huge grin on his face. England just frowned and carried on watching the scene before him whilst France still looked at England smiling. France moved closer to England and whispered into his ear "Oh England I didn't no you had a kinky side too you, honhonhon how about I get on my arms and knees like a dog if that's what your into." England's face went as red as Spain's tomatoes. He looked at France who still had that smug smile on his face. England smiled too and finally replied to what France was implying "Well you have been a very bad doggy." and with that said France got butt naked and got on all fours. England was like 'Wow he gets naked fast'. When England had undone his trousers he looked back to France who had a half sexy smile, as soon as England saw this he thrusted into France hard making him groan with pleasure.

(Back to doggy Italy and Germany)

Once Germany had cum, he pulled out of doggy Italy and laid next to him breathing heavily. Italy was breathing heavily too, his ears propped up when he heard groans and talking coming from somewhere. "Germany do you hear that?" Italy said, Germany go up a little and listened, he heard it too. He got off the bed and followed the sounds. He look behind the couch and saw England fucking France whilst France was saying things like "woof woof". Germany was shocked "VHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" England stopped and looked up to Germany who looked very angry.

Once England explained to Germany, which was after a whole load of torture, Germany gave him a whole load more torture, Russia also helped.

DA END MUTHERFUCKERS!

Thanks for reading!

* * *

I OBVS DONT OWN HETALIA!


	2. SO do you want another?

HEY!

I just re-read what We wrote

What the budgies

Anyhoo I think its time for another! HELL YEH!

SO.

Just write a comment/review and tell us what animal and characters you want and we'll see what we can do ^-^

-showmeflorida-


	3. What a pussy!

What a pussy

Once England received that shit load of torture, he was forced to turn Italy back into a human/country whatever you wanna call him. But whilst turning italy back in to a human/country whatever you wanna call him England fucked up. Stoopid Engwand. Well in all fairness it was actually Americas fault since he was the one that messed with Englands shit. So yeah, England kinda turned Italy into a cat. Meow.

When Germany found out that Italy was a cat, he was really angry. But before he went to go kill England he fucked Italy, ya know since he still has that Beastiality spell on him, Germany just thought he was weird though. Once Germany had finished with Italy, he went over to beat the shit out of England since he thought he was taking the piss.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" Germany looked pissed off. Oh no! But luckily England thought ahead and so started chanting the words "shrek is love, shrek is life." Over and over whilst Germany was charging at him looking like he had rabies, probably did though since he had fucked a dog. Suddenly Shrek burst through the window and gave an almighty roar. Shrek was here to save the day. Once Germany had got the fuck out he ran back home. Maybe he could live with italy being a cat for a bit. Once he had left shrek turned to England. England gulped obviously forgetting the consequences for summoning Shrek and so he was raped. Multiple times. France saw this and accused him of cheating. France bitch slapped England and walked out all sassy like. Poor England, this was not his day. :(

I dont own hetalia or shrek, duh.

Thanks for reading :D


	4. Oh for god sakes!

Oh for god sakes...

Germany had finally had enough of Italy being a god damn animal! Literally. Italy had been so many creatures all because of England's shitty magic! He had been turned into a Dog, cat, lizard, owl, sloth, pigeon, monkey, hamster and many others! But the best thing that has happened lately is that Germany finally had the spell wear off of him, he didn't even realise though and had lost all memories thanks to England, England also got rid of Italy's memory too along with France's. God he actually did something right!

Germany decided England wasn't the best person to go to to help get rid of Italy's 'curse' if you must say, and so they decided upon letting Norway turn Italy back into a human who was now a doggy again (don't worry, Germany's spell has gone remember? :p).

Italy followed Germany to Norway's house so they could ask for Norway's help. Germany had heard from other people (he totally didn't go on Hetalia Archives and search Norway) that he was a kinda shy guy but a really cereal guy too, so Germany warned Italy about not being an annoying dick! Jokes no he just warned him because he thinks Italy can be a little 'enthusiastic' at times.

Once Germany's lecture about being polite was over they soon realised they were nearing Norway's home. When they got to the door Germany knocked about 3 times until there was an answer at the door. Slowly it opened showing the blonde, dulled eyed Norwegian. "Sup" he said whilst staring at Germany's face expression less. Germany was really nervous, don't know why but let's roll with it, and the atmosphere started to become very awkward, it must of been because of the poker face. He finally snapped out of it and became scary and serious again, "Vell, Norway I'm sorry me and Italy have turned up unexpected but we vas vondering if you could help us vith something?" Norway still held the perfect poker face whilst Germany explained the whole situation (excluding the whole beastiality part since he didn't even know it happened) "Sure I'll help, come in and I'll get the thing to help you with the thing..."

Germany entered the house, the house looked like a house. There was a wall there, couch there and oh a lovely vase. Anyway doggy italy sniffed around the place. (because dogs do that) "something smells funny Germany." Germany looked at doggy Italy with a cereal look. "Vhy do you think he's going to trick us?" Italy looked up at germany confused "No I mean it literally smells funny, smells like big brother Frances closet." "I don't even wanna know how you know vhat Frances closet smells like." Norway wondered back in with a stereo and a hip hop CD.

"So, Germany to break the curse... You have to do a dance." Ítaly and Germany looked dumbfounded. "Vhat do you mean dance?!" "Y'know, dance... Break dance to break the curse... Get it..." Italy and germany blinked whilst staring blankly at Norway." Huh you getting it now..." Italy and Germany looked at him with a poker face. "Its a pun guys...aha" Italy motioned for Germany to come closer to his ear "I thought you said this guy was serious." Germany shrugged and stood back up. "So are you gonna do it? Its the only way." Germany sighed, "if its to turn Italy to normal, I'll do anything." "Okay then wear this" Norway handed Germany a sausage outfit. "Vhat the fuck is this for?" Norway still held a perfect poker face though he was dying to laugh. "Its so the curse breaking dance is more effective." Germany believed him stupidly and put on the ridiculous outfit. This is gonna be fun.

Norway put on the CD and Germany started busting some moves. Little did they all know that America was watching them from the window with a video camera in his hand. "Sweeeeeeet this is gonna get some real hard money bro!"(You can tell I'm not American -_-) "Woah Germany is actually really good!" Italy said whilst he was sat in front of Germany whist he was spinning on his head. Suddenly there was a flash of light! Doggy Italy was surrounded by sparkles and glitter until he was completely covered in the shit. "Ja is this a party?" Norway looked at Germany and was like no just no. When all of the sparkles went away it revealed Italy... NORMAL! Yay! Thank god for the love of christ! sweet Celestia! praise wall maria! and all the other shit you say when your dog turns back into a human. "GERMANY! I'm normal again!" Germany smiled whilst doing the robot obviously not knowing when to stop. "Can you go now." Germany stopped dancing and went back to normal "oh yes of course, thank you for the help." And with that Germany and Italy left.

America ran away smirking, he quickly ran home to put the footage on dvds and get FILTHY STINKIN' RICH! After a short amount of time everyone was talking about the video of Germany in a sausage suit break dancing. America was now a billionaire because he sold so many dvds and he also used the footage for adverts meaning he got a lot of dosh from that too. Life was good, well for him anyway. America was sat on a gold chair in his gold mansion just playing video games until Germany came barging in. "VHAT THE HELL BRO!" America was surprised that he used 'bro' and the fact Germany looked really drunk. "VHY VOULD YOU DO THAT! I THOUGHT VE VERE CWL BRO!" "Germany your drunk, go home" "NO BRO NOT UNTIL I GET MY DANCE OFF!" "What?!" "YOU HEARD ME! YOU, ME, DDR, NOW!" America smiled, one becuase DDR (dance dance revolution) is awesome and plus he knew he'd beat Germany's ass. "Fine dude, but I'm the master of this game" "ve'll see about zhat!"

3 2 1 START!

"Dude, you rock at that game." Germany smirked "I know, that's vhy I von" "shut the fuck up you didn't win I did! I was being sarcastic!" "Your just jelly of my mooooooves!" Germany said obviously still drunk. America was confused why Germany was acting more stupid than angry. What was he drinking? "Dude we need to have a judge for the dance off!" "Ja, for once I think your right..." Both of them thought for a moment "I know dude! Why don't we have all the nations to judge!" "JA!"

England receives a phone call from America to go to his house, once he gets there he notices that nearly all the nations are there, "what the bloody hell is going on?" "YO ENGLANDS HERE NOW WE CAN START!" Shouted America from the stage he built like an hour ago. As soon as England sat down the lights turned off and 'shake it off' began to play, everybody facepalmed, England facepalmed so hard his eyebrows nearly got smacked off his face. A few seconds after the song played America came on doing flips and cart weels and then he started twerking and all that jazz. Then the music suddenly stopped and disco pogo came on, germany came on with the sausage outfit and started dancing... So elegantly. Most people were touched by his moves and Hungary wiped a tear from her eye because of his dance being so emotional. Italy was cheering for germany in a cheerleader suit along with france. England smacked France and told him to sit down and to stop looking like a 'bloody idiot'. When Germany's dance finished everyone stood up and applauded. People were cheering and throwing roses and sausages. Poland came on the stage. "I lyke, announce Germany as the winner! Because he was lyke more fab than America." America cried and became depressed losing his mansion and all that whilst germany was happy with his 'friend' a human/country/whatever you wanna call him and that his dream came true. To dance wearing a sausage costume, and win.

The end.


	5. And with this I bid farewell

LOL only joking!

50 years later-

It was a nice sunny day in England. A rare one at that. Britain sat at a table across from France in his magical garden of fairys and unicorns. England sipped his tea and chuckled. "What are you laughing at you silly scone?" France questioned questionably. "Remeber that time Germany and America had that dance off?" England said. "Honnhonhon of course i do it was the funniest thing id ever seen."

"They are such RUBBISH dancers!"

"I could do so much better!"

"No you couldnt frog legs!"

"I could do better than you ya silly wipper-snapper"

"Want to bet on it!"

"Fine! time for us to do a dance off! We will invite all the nations!"

"fine"

"FINEEE"

"URGHH"

France then sent an email to every nation telling them to come over. but they were supposed to turn up at 10 pm. and its 11am...soo...time skip...yeahhh..

***Time skip sponsered by englands eyebrows-They know your darkest secrets***

-Austrias pov-

"I hope this isnt anouther dance off" I sighed. Hungary was walking next to me.

"Dont be silly," She said rubbing my back ",i doubt that will happen agien"

"I hope your right ill shoot myself if it is!"

-Back to England and France-

Nearly every nation had turned up to this 'important' get together. England peeped round the curtains to see if everyone was ready to see their dance off. anddd they were so...yeah. England ran up to the front of the long stage and shouted "Nations from long and far i bet your woundering why ive called you all here?"

The nations just stared blankly.

"Its because me and france need to settle somthing but we need YOUR help in judging *Drum roll*...OUR DANCE OFF!"

*Shot gun sound in the distance* * A feminin hungarian scream*

"So lets get started"

France and england stood back to back at the front of the stage. "HIT IT" France cried then sealand started the music. Anaconda was playing.

Suddenly they started grinding up on all the nations. England was shaking his butt in Finlands face. Sweden was not happy about that. "h'y 'g't 'ff m' w'f' !" He shouted throwing a chair in englands face. He cri. Sweden then took over shakong his butt in finlands face. Finland sucked in his lips pretending to be a fish swaying his head around in circles...swim swim...

France suddenly thrusted his effiel tower into romanos face. Romano ejaculated.

America was humping a hamburger he was all lyk 'im lovin it'. A ceiling lamp was a cool shade of light bulb. And germany was doing 'it' with the puppys in the corner (yeah he was never under a curse thats just what Germany does...Hump dogs)

***Anouther time skip sponsered by doitsu- shine bright...***

After the nation stopped humping everyone and everything they all sat down in the white gooey mess they created. "Why do i always find myself in situations like this?" Italy woundered out loud. Germany hushed him.

"soooo...who do you think won?" america questioned more questionably than he has every questioned in his whole questioning life.

"Hands up for france?"

No one raised there hand

"Hands up for England?"

No one raised there hand"

"Winner is England because he got more votes than france"

THE END


End file.
